Visita Temporal
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Mais uma fic one-shoot...pode-se dizer que é a sequela a "Quem é o louco afinal", se bem que a personagem em questão nao é exactamente a mesma...bem, have fun. Escrita em portugues de Portugal  D


Nica estava em frente a uma tela a segurar um pincel numa mão e a palete noutra. Claro, ela tinha as mãos acorrentadas, mas a quantidade de elos conectados fazia uma corrente suficientemente grande para ela satisfazer as necessidades básicas. E além do mais, tinham retirado da sala tudo quanto pudesse ser _perigoso…_não para Nica, mas para _eles._

A tela estava em branco. Nica simplesmente fitava o olhar nela, com o pincel erguido, mas sem tinta alguma no bico.

"Quando é que vais começar a pintar?" Uma voz pergunta. E não era a voz de um rapazinho, de longe isso. De um jovem adulto, talvez. Mas a voz era certamente masculina.

"Eu já acabei. Estou a dar os toques finais."

"Mas a tela está em branco…"

"Errado." Nica olha para o homem que estava ali "As telas nunca estão vazias. Elas são preenchidas com a mente. Se a tela está vazia, é porque a mente também o está." Nica volta a olhar para a pintura "Olha novamente. O que é que vês? Diz-me."

"Hng." O homem sorri e olha para o quadro "Acho que não faz sentido eu dizer o que vejo se a minha mente está sempre a meter novos _preenchimentos _na tela. Não é algo fixo que possa descrever."

"Oh?" Nica sorri e ri-se de modo triunfante "Boa resposta. Parece algo que _eu _diria. Estamos no lado certo da cela?" Nica pousa os materiais de pintura e senta-se numa cadeira – daquelas cadeiras com rodinhas por baixo. "Já tentaste regular a respiração? É mais difícil do que parece."

"…"Ele vigia os movimentos de Nica "Tu andas a tomar alguma medicação?"

"Medicação?" Nica ri-se que nem uma louca "Essa é boa! Hahahaha!" Nica continua a rir-se, mas passado um bocado acalma-se "Se a medicação servisse para alguma coisa, já tinha saído daqui. Além do mais, como se cura um _louco_? É só uma desculpa."

Realmente…Nica, para uma _louca,_ tinha mais coerência no pensamento do que muitas pessoas. Talvez fosse _ela _a sã e o _resto _os loucos.

Mas foi então que do nada Nica, ainda sentada na cadeira, começa a andar a roda e a andar de um lado para o outro, como se de uma criança se tratasse, – Nica também não estava longe de ser uma criança, de qualquer modo – até que embateu na esquina da secretária e caiu no chão.

"Nica!" A voz do homem tinha um tom aflito

Nica levantou-se meio zonza do chão "Cadeeeeeira…gira…e 'bowa" Nica começa a rodopiar com os braços esticados "'Bowa como o helicóptero!" Nica acaba a frase com um último giro rápido e acaba por cair de cu no chão. E assim ficou a olhar para o tal homem. "Ah, olá." Nica sorri "O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"O que é que…mas não é óbvio, vim ver-te!"

"Não, essa não era a minha pergunta." Nica levanta-se e aproxima-se das grades "O que é que estás aqui a fazer…_neste_ tempo." Nica olha para os olhos do homem – olharia, caso conseguisse, mas o tal homem estava a usar um enorme capuz e com a pouca luminosidade do sítio, só se via parte do nariz e boca. "_Esta _não é a _tua _era. Ou…estou errada?"

"Acho que era melhor descansares. Não estás a dizer coisa com coisa."

Nica ri-se "Bem…eu _sou_ maluca_…_dizer coisa com coisa é que não fazia sentido." Nica pausa por um bocado. "O Inku?"

O homem acaba por se engasgar "_Cof…cof… _Inku…? _cof_" Ele limpa a garganta "Ah-ham. Desculpa. Quem é esse Inku?"

"Esse…?" Nica sorri diabolicamente "_Esse_. Não isso. O que te leva a pensar que é _alguém _e não _algo?_"

"Bem, isso, hun…Parece-me nome pessoal."

"A mim parece-me uma marca de esferográfica." Nica olha para a manga esquerda do casaco do homem por uns momentos antes de dirigir a atenção para o tecto "Como tens passado? … Lemi."

O homem ri-se de modo triunfante, parecendo Nica "Lemi, hun? Já não ouvia esse nome há um bom tempo." 'Lemi' mete o carapuço para baixo e aproxima-se das grades, revelando o seu volumoso cabelo espetado – que tinha levado um corte mas continuava a tapar-lhe os olhos "Como é que descobriste? És a primeira."

"Bem…" Nica segura as grades e aproxima a sua cabeça de 'Lemi' "Tu és o único que me chama de Nica. Mais ninguém me chama pelo meu nome. E quando mencionei 'Inku', sendo que Inku é uma palavra estranha, _tu _fizeste caso disso. O resto não faria caso a algo sem sentido que eu dissesse. E perguntaste _quem _era, não _o _que era. Dá a entender que sabias que era _alguém _e não _algo_." Nica olha para os 'olhos' de 'Lemi'_ –_ com tanto cabelo a frente, era de admirar como 'Lemi' conseguia ver alguma coisa "Mas principalmente…A tua voz. Achas que não a reconhecia? Não mudou assim tanto. E tu também não."

'Lemi' sorri "Devia saber que não _te _ia conseguir enganar."

"Porque é que voltaste ao passado?" Nica pergunta "E não venhas dizer que foi por _minha_ causa, porque se estás _aqui _agora é porque _não _conseguiste tirar-me daqui _antes_ e duvido seriamente que consigas fazer alguma coisa mais só por estares mais velho. E é que estando por _dentro, _tinhas mais mobilidade, portanto no _passado _tinhas mais possibilidades de me tirar daqui."

"E como é que sabes que não estou por _dentro_?"

"Se estivesses, não terias de te _esgueirar _para vires ter comigo." Nica responde, com um sorriso de satisfação. Ela _podia _ser louca, mas não era estúpida "Qual é o motivo?"

"Já nem me lembrava a dor de cabeça que podias ser…" 'Lemi' coça a nuca por uns segundos "Vim tratar de uns assuntos. Nada de especial."

"Oh…" Nica faz uma cara de espantada "Uns assuntos…uau…Então no futuro as pessoas _viajam _no tempo para tratar de _assuntos_ _nada especiais. _Isso não ia alterar o rumo das coisas?"

"Apanhaste-me aí." 'Lemi' suspira "Mas eu não posso dizer o que vim aqui fazer. Quero interferir o menos possível."

"Eu vou morrer em breve, é?" Nica afasta-se das grades a olhar para o tecto. "Não precisas de responder. Dizes que queres interferir o mínimo possível com o passado, mas vens falar comigo. Além de que quando te chamei Lemi afirmaste não ouvir esse nome há um bom tempo. Se o _assunto_ não é comigo…Então que motivos terias tu para vir falar comigo?"

"Ninguém vai morrer." 'Lemi' agarra as barras "Eu não vou deixar."

"_Então alguém morreu de facto._"Nica pensou.

"E tenho um favor a pedir-te." 'Lemi' pausa até ter a certeza que tem a atenção de Nica "Não digas a _ninguém_ que eu estive aqui."

"Não digo a ninguém que _alguém _veio do_ futuro_ falar _comigo?_" Nica ri-se "Iam pensar que era maluca. Mas oh, eles já pensam _isso._ Eu já _sou maluca._" Nica volta a olhar para 'Lemi' "Não chegaste a dizer…e o Inku? Se não o trouxeste na manga…é porque ele já deve ter crescido bastante, não?"

"Oh sim. Não tens noção. Agora até o posso montar. Imagina o tamanho dele."

"Ele é um dragão, afinal. Um…_Farbe Darche, _não é?"

"Isso mesmo." 'Lemi' olha para o relógio de bolso que trazia "Está quase na hora. Só tenho uma oportunidade. Esta viagem no tempo é _única._"

O olhar de Nica fixa-se no relógio "Esse relógio…não é…?"

'Lemi' olha para o relógio por uns momentos antes de guardar no bolso "Sim…Ele ajudou-me com a viagem no tempo."

Nica aproxima-se das grades "Lemi…antes de ires…"

'Lemi' aproxima-se das grades, e assim que o faz, Nica mete os braços por entre as barras e abraça-o – pelo menos da maneira que pode.

"Adeus." Nica diz.

'Lemi' fica surpreso pela acção de Nica, mas mesmo assim retribui o abraço "Até já."

"…" Momento de silêncio.

"Tenho mesmo de ir" 'Lemi' larga Nica e mete o capuz para cima. "Já falamos."

Num ápice, 'Lemi' desapareceu. Nica voltou-se então para a pintura.

"Bem…" Nica molhou a ponta do pincel na tinta preta e pressionou-o contra a tela "Altura de traçar o meu destino…"

Nica vai traçando o pincel na tela até que a obra final é um círculo preto com uma bolinha branca no meio.

Nica larga a palete e o pincel e admira o seu trabalho.

"Espero não ter de também pintar a bolinha."

* * *

**N/A** - Okai, mais um one-shoot! Sim, pode dizer-se que vem a seguir a "Quem é o louco afinal".

Fiz isto pelas insistencias chatas de fazer uma continuação, mas é que aquele final era perfeito...:

E alem do mais, não fazia sentido este capítulo ser continuação do outro.

Bem, provavelmente a ultima coisa que vou upar aqui este ano...

Ou talvez faça outros one-shoots.

A Nica é uma louca bem esperta, não acham?

~Anna Ildefonso


End file.
